polaqufandomcom-20200214-history
Half-Drow
Overview A half-drow is the offspring of a human and a drow, or a drow and a half-elf. Half-drow can interbreed with any other half-elven sub-race, except aquatic elves. Inside drow occupied lands half-drow are a common sight. Outside they are a rare sight indeed. Born able to walk, almost from birth Half-Drow progress through early development stages quite rapidly. Motor skills and language skills follow, and by their second year they could easily be mistaken — drow-like features not withstanding — for a human eight-year old. However, true sexual maturity, strangely given their rapid start, will not occur in half-drow until they reach their mid-twenties. Once adolescence sets in, females ovulate only twice yearly. Males, much like males of other species, are virile more or less continuously from the start of adolescence until death. As they approach middle years — middle-seventies — many begin to experience hair-loss, but (like all of elven stock) do not wrinkle, as humans do. Instead, they experience bone-loss as their other elven races do. This often leaves them frail in their elder years, and prone to debilitating bone breaks. Though violent deaths often come much sooner for half-drow, death in the form of advanced age usually comes between 150 and 180 years. Half-Drow are stockier than their elven parents, and noticably more muscular often with a "chiseled" appearance to their features. Unlike full-blooded Drow, the entire sclera of the eye is not colored; like humans only the zonule is colored. Common eye-colors include: pale-blue, orange, crimson, onyx, violet and jade; though many other colors are known to occur. Most have either raven black, or pale reflections of human hair colors. For reasons unknown, a large number of half-drow are hairless from birth. History Society Not inherently evil by nature, Half-Drow are subjected, by their Drow masters, to cruel savagery every bit as vile as the torments visited upon the subject people from which they where forcibly conceived. Their lot is perhaps worse than that of those the Drow initially conquer, for they are not only subject to such torments by the Drow, but also deeply reviled by subjugates from which they sprang. Half-Drow often find themselves believing that subjugated races have it easy: should they escape their masters, they are welcomed into the surrounding free-lands. Half-Drow, however, resembling the Drow as much as they do, receive no such welcome: instead they seem destined to be slaves, or wandering sojourners: strangers in a strange land, no matter how far from their Drow slavers they flee. Half-Drow consider the ingestion of wine mingled with Drow poison to be something of a sacrament. It is to them a sign of defiance, and is often followed by prayers and supplications to the divine for deliverance. As a result of generations of half-drow ingesting the poison, they have grown largely resistant to its effects. Abilities Half-Drow Traits (Ex) * Medium size. * A half-drow base land speed is 30 feet. * +2 bonus to Will saves (by females) to resist divine spells, and supernatural abilities. * +2 racial bonus on saving throws made to resist the effects of drow poison. * Darkvision out to 60-feet. * +1 racial bonus on Listen, Search, and Spot checks. A half-drow does not have the elf’s ability to notice secret doors simply by passing near them. * +2 racial bonus on Intimidate and Survival checks. * Drow-Elf Blood: For all effects related to race, a half-drow is considered a drow elf. Half-drow, for example, are just as vulnerable to special effects that affect an elf, or drow, as their drow ancestors are; and they can use magic items that are only usable by an elf, or the drow subrace. * Light Sensitivity: Half-Drow are dazzled in bright sunlight or within the radius of a daylight spell. * Automatic Languages: Common, Elven, Undercommon. Bonus Languages: Any (other than secret languages, such as Druidic). * Favored Class: Any. Category:Races